Minecraft Romance (MLP Style!)
by Super Rarity Fan
Summary: When I first looked up ButtonMash and Sweetiebelle there was none!So here it is!
1. The Defeat

Me and Sweetiebelle were about to fight the Enderdragon on minecraft when...oh how rude of me I didnt even introduce -hem my name is ButtonMash I am the greatest gamer in all of Equestria, even if i'm just a ,like I was saying me and SweetieBelle were about to defeat the Enderdragon,when I died.I screamed in agony as I respawned,SweetieBelle had to pick up all my was not exactly the best fighter,she was more of a miner.I keep telling her not to mine at night, but im pretty sure you guys know what thats all about if your reading now back to the story,I was so worried about SweetieBelle that I didnt even think about grabbing a bow and some arrows in case.I raced towards the end portal and fell in.I finally saw SweetieBelle hiding behinde a pillar,I could see that she was down to half a heart.I raced towards her as fast as I could,but when I stopped I turned around to see the enderdragon.I had lead it to SweetieBelle,I was the one who killed enderdragon blasted toxic out, I managed to dodge it,but SweetieBelle she was still eating bread.I scramed even harder when that came through me that never did before,I grabbed all my stuff,out on my iron armor and raced towards the Ederdragon.I had tears rolling down my face as I used my bow, I only had 2 arrows left.I would not make it,and the worst part was,I missed both of them.I groaned "great".Then out of no where an arrow hit the dragon and blood gashed out of his face.I turned my head to see SweetieBelle sweating and bruised from her long journey looked at me and nudged towards the egg.I sprinted as fast as I could,the only thing I could think of was how SweetieBelle managed to do that.I could hear the dragon loosing health in the backround,but I could also hear SweetieBelle screaming for me to go I couldnt, I couldnt just leave her behind.I stopped running towards the egg and raced towards as the Enderdragon was going to blow, I sheilded SweetieBelle with my unbreaking enchaned iron was painful, I could see blood coming out of my sides,I could tell that I wouldnt be able to respawn this yelled hey!You leave him alone!She threw me her bow and arrows, I then quickly used them to defend myself.I was at half a heart, when I shot my last arrow,everything slowed down the dragon started to blow his toxic,but the arrows whnt through with ease and landed in the dragons dragon fell to the ground as I quickly dodge the last bit of acid.

SweetieBell handed me ten peices of bread for me to heal I started to regen,I asked how in Equestria did you do that!?Well, she responded I guess you taught me well she said about to destroy the egg once and for , I said stoping her ?She asked me looking confused,maybe we should keep it as a trophey to remind us of our accomplishment I smiled,great idea she broke two deep down and placed a torch under the block that was holding the ?She asked me,ready as ill ever be i broke the block and it hit the then was able to pick it up and hand it to me.I felt nervous about keeping the egg,but she assured me that I was the best pony to do go back home,we held hooves and took a dive into the they were over we landed back into our lovely smiled and whent inside,she then climbed up the ladder to her room for a good nights rest.I sighed and whent to ,I dont know how this happened but I saw my minecraft dream,at first it was nothingness but then a vision of SweetieBelle came up mining and laughing with I turn the other way to see her beautiful face and how stern it was when she first hit anything in minecraft.I smiled I didnt know why but I had a feeling that dream was important.

(author talking now)_ Hi guys!Hope you enjoyed!I'm making this fanfiction because I looked it up to read and there was none!So ya here is the first I guess (from what I saw) with ButtonMash and SweetieBelle!


	2. RARITY?

I then awoke from my dream, and saw a enderman still outside.I mumbled something about being hungry and on cue SweetieBelle came down the ladder with a cake.I ate half and she ate the other then grabbed her picaxe and raced out the door.I was not ready for it, so I quickly grabbed my iron sword and ran out the door after I finally caught up, I saw like 10 creepers in front of , I ran towards the creepers and was swinging my I freaked out even more when I saw in the bottom left corner it said:**SweetieBelle has left the game.**I sighed and said oh dang right before the creepers exploded.I died and spawned back in my bed.I sighed, but then Sweetie joined in the game again and after a few minutes she came racing through the door and she gave me all of my stuff I said under my breath and picked them all up.

_C-Can I say something crazy?_SweetieBelle asked me

_**I love crazy**_I replied

_All my life has been a seires of dissapointment_

_and then sunddenly I bump into you_

_**I was thinking the same thing**_

_**Cuz like, ive been searching my whole life to find my own world**_

_**and maybe its the party talking, or your sparkling eyes.**_

SweetieBelle giggled then continued the song

_But with you_

_**But with youI found my place**_

_I see your face_

_And its nothing like Ive ever felt before_

_love is a trap door_

_life can be so much more_

_with you!_

_**with you!**_

_with you!_

_love is a trap door_

_**love is a trap door**_

_**I mean its crazy?**_

_what?_

_**we finish eachothers**_

_cake!_

_**thats what I was gonna say!**_

_I never met someone who thinks so much like me_

_JINX!_

_JINX AGAIN!_

_Our mental swordification_

_can have but one explanation_

_**you**_

_and I were just_

_meant to be_

_**say goodbye**_

_say goodbye_

_to the pain of the past_

_we dont have to feel it_

_anymore_

_love is a trap door_

_love is a trap door_

_**love is a trap door**_

We then leaned forward to kiss, when all of a sudden it said **RARITY HAS JOINED THE GAME**.We both froze, then turned around to see SweetieBelles older sister looking around.R-Rarity!?SweetieBelle chocked.W-What are you doing here!?Oh I couldnt leave my little sister with a _boy _her , you talked so much about this I just had to try blushed and I assumed she didnt really want her big sister ...well you can go build your own little house and me and SweetieBelle will go eat _dinner._Rarity looked at me with the stink SweetieBelle stopped her stare when she shout out that she was a blinked, then sighed she walked up to SweetieBelle and hugged her.I know you are Sweetie, its just I dont want you to get hurt out her in thid dangerous looked at her sister annoyed, really she a laughed, oh right well carry on and eat trotted over while me and SweetieBelle whent into our then leaned in to kiss, when Rarity pushed open the !She put her hoof to her she mumbled.


End file.
